Gomene, Waka
by Angelus Ulquiorra
Summary: It all happened in a flash. I never expected for this to happen. Haha! I chuckled as soon as I realized what have I done. Waka, Did I do well? One-Shot.


A/N: Oh gosh, I'm crying right now because of a fic I read moments ago.. And for that, I give you this.

Anyway, I listened to _Scissorsroid_ by _Hatsune Miku_ while doing this. I liked that Creepy Intro it gave which for no reason, fuelled my imagination more in writing this. Lol, so weird. XD Well that's how I work though. Nyahahahaha~

_Gomene, Waka._

* * *

It all happened in a flash.

I never expected for this to happen.

_Haha!_ I chuckled as soon as I realized what have I done.

_Waka, Did I do well?_

"_W-waka.. Did I do well?"_ Droplets of Melted Ice went down continuously as I held her deep in my arms.

Tears soon began to form in my eyes as well. She slowly lifted her hand and caressed my face carefully as if like touching a fragile face of an infant.

"_G-gomene.. Waka.."_ She trailed off as she coughed the living daylights out of her.

"_I guess I won't be able to stay up beside you until the.. E-end.." _Another set of cough soon followed, with trails of blood sipping in the sides of her mouth.

_I.. I don't know what to say. _

My eyes widened as soon as I saw what happened. _It really did happened so fast, ain't it?_

There she is.. Ienaga Kana. My Childhood friend. She stood there, frozen as she entered the scene.

But who won't right? We were in Kyoto. In Hagoromo's place. Battling out.

I don't know how and why she got there. Maybe she went stalked Yura as she followed us here to provide some back up.

As I thought of countless possibilities, I didn't get to notice what the Fox had done already.

_She sure is quick. _

She charged right in at the new girl in the scene. Yeah, She's quick. But she can be blind sometimes.

It is then her eyes that widened.

Blood spurted out to both of her and Kana's face. Kana's eyes' soon followed and widened terribly for what situation she is currently in.

Tears silently formed and fell from Kana's face as she stood frozen infront of the being, whose smile stayed put.

Screams and yelps soon conquered the whole palace.

I stood frozen as well. Liquid drops soon began to fall from the tiniest corners of my eyes.

Hagoromo sure is quick.

_But she's faster. _

I took my moments in, as I stared at those 3 women across the room.

_Tsurara? _

_Tsurara? _

I lashed out, screaming and swaying Nenekimaru and killing every Yokai that got in my way, with my tears falling with every second that passes.

I walked into her, and caught her swaying limp body. I ran my hands through her hair then to her ever so majestic face, as she silently smiled and looked at me with those warm, fuzzy dying eyes.

I closed my eyes and lay her down in the wooden floor the palace possess, as I turned into a wild beast, my eyes glowing crimson and crimson-er, now redder than anything, than blood itself.

My head shook to the direction where the Slayer stood. She froze, seemingly cannot move, for my dangerous fear enveloped the whole place.

"How dare you.." I muttered, moments before I began lashing everything out of her.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!" I repeated, with a flashy clash of my sword in her skin.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Another lash.

"You're not Otome!"

I tightened my words as I did another sway. _She's not Otome. I know Otome can't do anything like this. _But nonetheless, I didn't care no what. For what had this Yokai had done..

I won't care who or what you are.

"W-why! WHY!"

Swish.

"I LOVED HER!"

Swish.

My tears lashed out exaggeratedly to the sway of my sword, As I screamed throughout the whole place those 3 words I have yet to realize thoroughly up until now.

Hagoromo stumbled flat on her back, with countless cuts, bleeding the Earth out of her.

"I.. I loved her.." A frown covered my face, as I prepared to deliver my last blow, to surely finish her all off.

I swayed my sword upwards, and going down to her throat just as when a cold but the same time, a warm hand enveloped mine's.

I looked back at the kneeling owner of the hand, with still a frown at my face.

"W-why.." That's all I can mutter to her, as she looked at me with a glowing smile that says:

_It's alright. It's okay. I Love you too. _

I once again, caught her into my arms, completely forgetting the going-to-be-dead-in-a-few-minutes lady that I was about to kill in seconds. My Tears began to fall again, dropping to her cold but soft skin, gliding smoothly into every pore of her white skin.

"Tsurara." I continuously caressed her ever so beautiful face, As I kneeled down as well.

"W-waka.. Did I do well?" She chuckled lightly as droplets of melted Ice slipped in the very corners of her warm golden orbs.

"G-gomene.. Waka.." She trailed off as she coughed the daylights out of her.

"I guess I won't be able to stay up beside you until the.. E-end.." Another set of cough soon followed, with trails of blood sipping in the sides of her mouth.

I silently cried as I watch her mutter words.

"Rikuo.." She now, caressed my face with her getting weak hands.

"Rikuo, You baka.." Tsurara silently muttered, with still a smiling face.

"Thank you.. Thank you.. For everything." She continued, her eyes closing slowly with time.

Kejorou and the others stood silent as they watched our heart-breaking scene flatter.

As a while, Kana still held frozen, crying, with a Supressing Yura at her back, trying to hold her tears back, but failed to do so.

Hagoromo Gitsune, on the other hand, is currently being mourned on by her servant-allies.

_Love. Love is truly hard._

"KE.. JO. ROUU!" I screamed out while I held her carefully in my arms.

Kejorou snapped out quickly at her bubble, and immediately ran towards where Zen is, knowing what to do already.

_Ours was hard as well,_

_But I know deeply inside our hearts_

_That what we felt was truly genuine._

She leaned in close to me, using all of the Energy left within her, as she silently whispered those words I've been secretly and unknowingly wanting to hear for all of these past years.

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: It's so short! AND SAAAD! T.T

But no worries guys. I. Am. Back. (Partially. I still have exams. Nyahahaha!)

_**But. I. Will. Write. A. FREAKING SEQUEL! Mwahahaha. **_

There will you see what happened after, (Of course, duh.) and Zen's reaction as well.

Anyway, I just freaking love this Couple. XD And so with that, I will now let you decide the outcome of this Story. Thank you for reading, and don't forget to _**RnR**__! Sankyuu!_


End file.
